


Мезальянс

by March_Hare



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6718465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/March_Hare/pseuds/March_Hare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Жизнь — не песня"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мезальянс

Красная смола чардрева испачкала её свадебное платье — старое, перешитое из подаренного ей лордом Мандерли.

Когда Санса впервые заговорила об этом, Сандор только некрасиво усмехнулся:  
— А как же карлик?  
— На Севере не важны никакие обеты, кроме тех, что даны старым богам, — ответила она, сама поверив в свои слова.

В его плаще было гораздо теплее.  
Санса была счастлива. Сандор не был похож на принца из её давних, забытых мечтаний, он не был красив и благороден. Но он был храбр… и он никогда её не бил, что Санса считала достаточным доказательством любви. И пусть Сандор не говорил красивых слов о чести и верности, как её холодный лорд-отец — и вообще мало говорил — он был самым честным из людей.  
И ей не пришлось вставать на колени для того, чтобы муж накинул ей на плечи свой плащ.

* * *

Санса помнила свой дом совсем другим: уютным и теплым, но её ждали лишь негостеприимные обугленные стены и холод зимних ветров. Винтерфелл изменился.  
И малыш Рикон — тоже. Вместо веселого, доверчивого мальчика лорды привезли со Скагоса злого волчонка. Он не дал ей состричь свалявшиеся рыжие космы, а большую часть времени проводил в богороще: валялся по земле, бегал наперегонки с Лохматым Песиком и выл по-звериному. Сансе с трудом удавалось заставлять его хоть изредка подниматься в башню мейстера, чтобы учиться читать.

Санса начала часто вспоминать мать и старалась во всем походить на неё: сама расчесывала Рикона, терпеливо вылавливая вшей, приходила к нему каждый вечер и негромко пела все песни, которые помнила. Иногда её пение приходил послушать и Сандор, и для нее не было ничего приятнее. Он садился рядом и перебирал её пушистые рыжие волосы, иногда пытаясь заплести в толстую косу неумелыми пальцами.

Но Рикон его возненавидел, и его лютоволк — тоже. Стоило Сандору открыть дверь, как оба начинали рычать, и Санса не могла сказать, кто был страшнее: мальчик или волк. Сначала ей казалось, что Рикон просто боится, и однажды она сказала, стараясь быть как мать — рассудительной и спокойной:  
— Ты должен быть благодарен моему мужу. Если бы не он — ты никогда бы не жил в этом замке как лорд Старк.  
Рикон дернул Лохматика за ухо. Тот в ответ оскалился.  
— Мой песик мне нравится больше, чем твой.  
И тогда Санса в сердцах дала ему пощечину. Гневно, не понимая, откуда он узнал унизительную кличку.

* * *

Санса очень старалась быть хорошей леди. Она вспоминала, с каким достоинством леди Кейтилин кивала знаменосцам, как находила каждому доброе слово, как со скрытой нежностью улыбалась мужу и как тягостно переживала, когда Бран опять забирался слишком высоко.

Санса очень любила своего мужа. Он отвоевал для нее родной дом, право жить в нем и растить брата. Каждую ночь она прижималась к Сандору и сворачивалась в комочек, а просыпаясь от зимнего холода — всегда находила его теплые руки.

Санса очень хотела гордиться своим мужем.   
"Пусть он не похож ни на одного из высокородных лордов, он бесконечно храбр… — говорила она себе. — Пусть он чужой Северу, но он женат на мне, и этого будет всем достаточно."  
Она ошибалась.  
Даже те малочисленные слуги, которых прислал Виман Мандерли, не испытывали к Сандору никакого уважения, что говорить о лордах?   
Сначала она смеялась над ними всеми, громко, весело и искренне. Но вскоре начала слышать в этом смехе печальные и лживые нотки. Затем разозлилась и перестала смеяться — как они смеют оскорблять её мужа?  
А затем она все чаще начала вспоминать, как Кейтилин поджимала тонкие губы, когда смотрела на их сводного брата Джона Сноу. На то, что её позорило.

Как-то раз сам Мандерли посетил Винтерфелл, привезя с собой мяса и хлеба на целый месяц. В честь его прибытия устроили пир — из тех припасов, которые прибыли с лордом из Белой Гавани. Санса сидела рядом с мужем и бессильно слушала, как Виман расспрашивал Сандора о замке и о Севере, и отпускал одну остроту за другой, будто бы нарочно стараясь его унизить. Сандор и не пытался поддержать беседу, с каждым кубком вина становясь все мрачнее.  
Санса комкала подол платья и сжимала руки в кулаки. Встав из-за стола, она обнаружила на ладонях царапины от ногтей.

* * *

Когда Сандор вместе с одним из Форрестеров — людей Гловера, возвратился из Волчьего леса, где промышляла мелкая шайка разбойников, Санса встретила его почти с гордостью.  
За небольшим отрядом плелись связанные пленники: несколько грязных людей в черных лохмотьях.  
— Остальных повесили прямо в лесу, но эти — дезертиры со Стены. Их повесим здесь. Напомним Северу, что Винтерфелл снова держат волки, — объяснил ей Форрестер.  
Санса вежливо улыбнулась ему в ответ и обняла спешившегося мужа за руку, что-то нашептывая ему на ухо. Тот в ответ только скривился, но она не могла сдаться.  
"Тот, кто выносит приговор, должен сам заносить меч…"

После быстрой казни Сандор собирался было отдать окровавленный меч одному из слуг, но она покачала головой и повела его за собой.  
Единственное в замке, что осталось таким же, как и прежде — богороща. Её не тронул пожар. Только красной смолы в глазах чардрева стало больше, как будто бы оно кровью оплакивало всех тех, кому уже не суждено было вернуться домой.  
Раньше Санса не любила богорощу: когда отец приводил её сюда с братьями и сестрами, от угрюмой влажной тишины ей становилось не по себе. Но сейчас это было единственное родное и знакомое место во всем Винтерфелле.

Санса без движения сидела на блекло-белом корне, пока её муж смывал с меча кровь в маленьком прудике. Она пыталась увидеть в его движениях, резких от раздражения, отрешенное величие Эддарда Старка, но не нашла даже его тени.  
И все же, когда он убрал меч в ножны, Санса притянула его к себе и невинно поцеловала в губы. Она чувствовала, как Сандор напряжен: ему хотелось поскорее уйти, сбежать, как ей самой когда-то. Богороща не стала для него родной.  
— Так должен поступать лорд Винтерфелла. Как Старки всегда поступали.  
Он в ответ криво улыбнулся, от чего обезображенное лицо показалось ей неожиданно страшным:  
— Ты забыла, пташка? Я не твой лорд-отец. Я вообще не лорд.  
Он грубо смахнул её маленькие руки с себя и ушел.  
Санса поджала губы.

Вечером она, как обычно, пришла к Рикону, чтобы уложить его спать. При виде нее Лохматый Песик тут же спрыгнул с кровати и устроился рядом на полу, положив тяжелую голову ей на колени. Санса гладила длинную черную шерсть и пела Рикону песню про Робба Старка, последнего Короля Севера.  
Она сидела долго, так долго, что когда распахнулась дверь, в маленькой комнате было уже совсем темно. Тяжелые шаги показались ей неуверенными, как будто Сандора шатало. Санса почувствовала, как плеча и волос коснулись его грубые руки. Комнату заполнил запах кислого дешевого эля.  
Лохматый Песик поднял голову с её колен и злобно зарычал.  
А Санса сбросила его ладонь.  
Снова послышались шаги. Шаркающие, словно Сандор в одно мгновение постарел сразу на десятки лет.  
Дверь тихо закрылась.

Сансе стало больно от сдерживаемого гнева и стыда. Она схватила проснувшегося Рикона за руку и с силой встряхнула.  
— Почему твой волк опять рычит на моего мужа?  
В темноте она не могла увидеть его лицо, но почувствовала, что Рикон посмотрел ей прямо в глаза.  
— Потому что волки не любят собак.

На этот раз Санса его не ударила.


End file.
